sgkfandomcom-20200214-history
Week 6
After beginning their first reconnaissance missions, the SGK end up getting more than they ever hoped for. Day 1 Getting ready, Ben notices that Anthony plans on wearing his Hand Device (Kara Kesh) on the mission, and mutters his skepticism on his abilities. Anthony proves him wrong by sending a chair flying across the room with ease; Mike comes in and dials the gate, telling them to “get on with it.” The first world they visit appears uninhabited in the vicinity of the gate, which is surrounded by temperate forest. After several hours of exploring done by Ben & Mike and scans done by Anthony, the trio depart, finding nothing irregular or interesting. Day 2 The second world is much like the first, however approximately a kilometer from the gate, Mike and Ben discover craters and ruins, surrounded by fields. The trio departs, as night begins to fall only hours after arrival. Day 3 Upon exiting the gate, the trio finds a tropical environment surrounding the gate. Walking for a few kilometers or so, they stumble into a village, much like what the native Tahitians built. After attempting to be friendly and strike up conversation, a group of Jaffa enters the village under the service of Klorel. Although the trio hides, their position is betrayed by a villager. The Jaffa order the trio hand over their weapons of “unique design” and come with them, but not before Anthony removes and conceals his Kara Kesh, who whispers Ben & Mike to act like shell-shocked children. The Jaffa take their weapons and escort the trio to a ring transporter, where they are ringed to a Ha’tak in orbit, which then enters hyperspace. They are ordered to be placed in a “cell.” On the way, Mike nods to Anthony, who, using the Kara Kesh, sends a kinetic wave at the two guards, knocking them into a wall. Ben picks up the Zat and hands the Staff weapon to Mike. After a skirmish involving using Anthony’s Hand device shield as cover, the trio makes their way to the Pel’tac level. Entering the Pel’tac, Ben & Mike immediately shoots Klorel and the guards, unintentionally damaging a control conduit. Anthony seals the Pel’tac and vents the atmosphere in the rest of the ship, effectively killing everyone else on board. Discovering the unit that Mike damaged controlled subspace engines, Anthony informs the other two that without which when they exit hyperspace they will not be able to slow the ship. He drops the ship out of hyperspace in the middle of nowhere to repair the unit by fetching crystals from the engine room, leaving Ben in charge of the ship. A Tel’tak drops out of hyperspace. Hailing the ship, Mike and Ben deduce that there must be a distress beacon working. They proceed to capture the Tel’tak, by ringing into the ship. Anthony returns and disables the distress beacon & fixes the conduit, as Ben and Mike hail him from the Tel’tak. After a crash course on Tel’tak flying, both ships enter hyperspace en-route to the Ruins (2nd) Planet they visited. The journey carries over into the next day. Day 4 While Anthony tries to land the Mothership in a field, Ben and Mike go for a joyride in the Tel’tak around the planet. Anthony rings to the Tel’tak, scolds them, but then joins in doing somersaults and barrel rolls. After an hour or two, he helps them to land the ship. The SGK has miraculously gained two perfect-condition spaceships. Day 5-7 The trio returns to the Ruins planet and explores for the rest of the week. After an examination, they deduce the civilization that lived there was somewhat medieval, and must have been destroyed from orbit. They continue to study the planet. The week concludes with another celebration. Notes Although it seems very coincidental, the mixture of knowledge and firepower allowed the trio to capture both vessels. All members of the SGK demonstrate the ability to fly a (newer) Goa’uld ship this week – for Anthony it being a Ha’tak and for Ben and Mike a Tel’tac. Both vessels are stationed at the Ruins Planet Category:Weeks Category:Year 1